


Cookies and Cuddles

by f0rever15elf



Category: Triple Frontier (2019)
Genre: Food mention, Other, Pedro Pascal - Freeform, SO MUCH FLUFF, Seriously it's all fluff, alcohol mention, soft frankie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:27:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27803032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f0rever15elf/pseuds/f0rever15elf
Summary: After a rough day of work, Frankie is there to comfort you
Relationships: Francisco "Catfish" Morales/Reader, Francisco "Catfish" Morales/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Cookies and Cuddles

Today had been long. It had been so ungodly long and unbearably frustrating that all you wanted to do was come home, put on your comfiest of pajamas, grab some Oreos, and curl up with your favorite reruns and your boyfriend. You want to just forget about the day and those awful customers who had apparently made it their mission to make your day a living hell.

The door closes behind you as you hang your keys on the ring and kick off your shoes with a groan. You drop your bag at the end of the entryway before stumbling into the living room to collapse on the couch. There’s a dull ache beginning to bloom behind your eyes, a result of the tension in your neck and shoulders from the day. You let out a low hiss as you rub the spot between your brows and your temples, trying to get the pain to abate before it turns into a full on migraine.

“Baby, is that you?” Frankie’s comfortingly quiet rasp comes from the hallway. He must be working at putting Gabbi down for the night.

“Mhm,” you groan, not able to muster the strength for any other reply.

“I’ll be right there.” You offer a barely human sound of affirmation as you try desperately to get this headache to back off. A few minutes later, you feel the couch dip as Frankie takes his place beside you. His arm drapes around your back, lips pressing against your shoulder with as much affection as he can muster. “Rough day, baby?” God, you love that voice. His soft rasp that warms every part of your body and soul. You could listen to it all day every day and never grow tired of it.

You hum, dropping your hands from your face to turn and give your boyfriend a weary smile. “Yeah. Entitled customers and now I have this headache coming on. I’m so tired babe, and my neck and shoulders are killing me.”

He gives you a gentle smile before pressing a kiss to your forehead, the stubble tickling a bit. “Well, let me help you with that, yeah? You go upstairs and get cleaned up and I’ll make you some dinner. I bought Oreos at the store today, so you can binge on those while we watch some TV and cuddle. How’s that sound?”

The tension in your shoulders is already melting at his words and you lean forward to give him a gentle kiss. “That sounds like heaven, Frankie. It really does. Is Gabbi asleep?”

“Yeah, I took care of her. You don’t need to worry a bit.” He pecks your lips once more before standing up and helping you to your feet. “Go wash off the day, and dinner will be ready when you come back down.” You yawn and nod as you make your way past him, squeaking a bit as he lands a playful smack on your ass before heading upstairs to hopefully start washing away this headache that was only growing.

The warm water cascading over your aching back and shoulders helps, it really does, and you almost fall asleep on your feet under the water, but the remnants of the headache still remain by the time you finally drag yourself out. You towel off, slipping into your favorite soft pajamas before shuffling your way back downstairs. Frankie is humming to himself in the kitchen, stirring a pot on the stove. That hum turns into a pleasant chuckle as you wrap your arms around his waist from behind him, burying your face against his back to breathe him in. Woodsy and warm, just as always, and you can think of no smell more comforting. “What you making?” you mumble against his back, only succeeding in earning another chuckle from him.

“Your favorite comfort food. Mac n cheese. Nothing says comfort like mac n cheese and Oreos right?”

You let out a breathy sigh, nudging yourself under his arm which he promptly wraps around you. “What did I do to deserve you, Francisco?” He tilts his head down to kiss your forehead before pulling the pot off the stove.

“I ask myself that same question every day, _cari_ _ño_. Now come on. Let’s get you fed and relaxed and see if I can’t do something about that headache, ok?”

“I can think of a couple of things we can try.” You wiggle your eyebrows at him suggestively and he chuckles, shaking his head.

“I can too, but I think I need to help those shoulders first if we’re gonna make any progress here.” He reaches up to pull down a bowl after carefully detaching himself from your hold. He fills it with the steaming pasta, handing it to you with a fork before grabbing the Oreo’s and two beers then ushering you to the living room. After quickly checking the baby monitor to ensure he can hear if Gabbi ever gets fussy, he settles in beside you, cracking the coronas open with practiced ease before setting up your favorite sitcom. You snuggle into his side, throwing your legs over one of his and happily eating your dinner as Frankie’s fingers trace up and down your arm in the most soothing manner. “Do you wanna talk about your day at all, baby?” he finally asks when you finish eating. 

You let out a sigh as you set your empty bowl on the coffee table, grabbing a cookie for you and one for him as you sit back. You hold the cookie to his lips and he takes it with a smile. “Honestly? Not really. I just wanna be here with you and forget all about the day, if that’s okay.” Frankie nods, pressing his lips to the top of your head as you lean back against him, his hand resuming his ministrations. That stubborn headache is still there, and you sigh as you press your thumb to the space between your eyebrows once more. Frankie frowns, hating to see you in pain and quickly moves to shuffle the two of you around so that your back is facing his chest. Before you can even ask what he’s doing, strong hands grip your shoulders and squeeze. The moan that leaves your lips at the feeling is almost sinful.

“Let me take care of you, yeah? Help that headache go away,” he murmurs into your ear, causing you to shiver. You nod as he begins to run his thumbs along your shoulder, working at the knots that resulted from the god awful day you had. Your head falls forward, the stretch only revealing more knots to Frankie, and he works at each of them with tenderness and dedication, experienced fingers melting away the stress of the day. Dexterous fingers slowly move up your neck, smoothing along the skin to the base of your skull before working up through your hair to massage your scalp. It feels like heaven and you can already feel your eyelids getting heavy from the relaxation coupled with the exhaustion of the day. With the release of tension, the headache slowly fades. 

As you begin to dip forward, Frankie chuckles and wraps an arm around you, pulling your back flush against his chest as he presses a kiss to your temple again. “Feel better darling?” he whispers in that beautifully gruff voice, not wanting to break the tenderness of the moment. You reach up to hold on to his arm, a lazy and comfortable smile stretched across your face as you rest your head on his shoulder, eyes closed.

“More than I can put into words. My headache is gone and my shoulders feel amazing.” He chuckles, peppering kisses over the side of your face in the most tender of ways. You relax against him, his warm embrace a comfort after the long day and you lack any sort of desire to move. That is, until Frankie shifts a bit, trying not to disturb you as he tries to find a position that puts less of a strain on his back. “We should go to the bedroom,” you whisper sleepily. “Your back will be regretting this in the morning if we stay too much longer.”

“I used to sleep on literally rocks when I was younger and would never have an issue. Getting old is a bitch,” he sighs, resting his head against yours and you can’t help the giggle that bubbles from your lips at that.

“I have no argument against that.” Slowly, you make your way to standing, turning off the TV before grabbing the baby monitor. “Do you think she’ll sleep through the night tonight?”

“Here’s to hoping. She’s been sleeping most of the way recently, so maybe tonight is our lucky night.” He interlaces his fingers with your own as he stands, pressing a kiss to your knuckles before leading you upstairs to bed. He quickly gets cleaned up and changed while you set up the monitor and slide into your side of the bed only to be joined by Francisco a few moments later when he gracelessly belly flops onto his side after turning out the lights. You giggle, crawling up to him and nudging your way under his arm once more. With a content sigh, he rolls just enough to grab you and pull you against his chest. Your arms wind around him, pulling yourself closer to him. Your legs tangle together and at this point it’s difficult to tell where he ends and you begin. It’s safe and warm and comforting and exactly what you need for the last remnants of the day to dissolve, completely surrounded by the love of your life.

“Francisco?” you murmur after a few moments of nuzzling against his chest. He lets out a soft hum in reply, his hands running up and down your spine absently, soothing you into a comfortable lull. “I love you.”

“I love you too, _cari_ _ño_.” His voice is thick with sleep and it brings a smile to your face. It doesn’t take long after that for either of you to finally drift to sleep, safe and comfortable in one another’s arms. 


End file.
